What is Love?
by Haruno Anna
Summary: Ava has been having the time of her life in the Leaf, until her sister comes back at the same time her old love does. Plz review!
1. Amazing

Kat: Hello wonderful peoples

**Kat: Hello wonderful peoples!! This is my 3****rd**** story and I've decided that instead of just me and Sakura, I was gonna add in Hinata, Ten- Ten, and Ino!! YAYZ!!**

**Sakura: By the way when is the slumber party? I kinda need to tell Ino- pig.**

**Kat: Right Now!! I don't own the Naruto world**

** Chapter 1**

** Good news, Bad news**

** Ava's POV**

It was a nice, warm day in The Village Hidden by the Leaf. The sky was a mixture of maroon, and salmon pink, the trees were bending with the wind, which was giving off a gentle breeze. Children were laughing and playing while they still had their summer break, it was the perfect day to rest and relax, no missions, no work to do at the office, and even better, No Naruto or Kiba to mess with me today!! _**"It's so peaceful!! I wish everyday would be like this!!" **_My inner, Akari, said with a hint of warmth... (which is never there!!). _"You are so right!! There's no Kiba or Naruto to deal with. It's amazing, I have an idea!! We should have a slumber party!!" __**"Oh yeah!! Think just the girls, no guys ain't it awesome!!"**_

As I was walking I just happened to see Hinata. "Hey Hinata!! I was wondering if you would want to come to my house tonight for a sleepover if your not busy?!" She smiled. "Sure Ava- chan!! Do you want me to invite Ino- chan, and Ten- Ten- san?" I smiled back at her and shook my head. "Sure! Thank you so much!! Oh and tell them not to invite the guys, girls only!!" We chatted for a little while until she said she had to go find Neji- sama and tell him she'll be going to my house, as we said our goodbyes, I get tackled to the ground. "Wha- Get OFF OF ME!! KIBA- KUN!!" He just gave me that toothy grin I love so much. "Now why would I do that? And what is this I hear bout you having a slumber party and not inviting me?!" "Stupid Ino- pig!!" I mumbled under my breath. He just smirked and picked me up off the ground.

As if on cue my memory flooded back into my head. "Crap!! Does this mean Naruto- baka's back?!" I pouted. He chuckled and held me closer. " No actually, he had to stay on the mission, they didn't need my nose anymore so they let me come home." I grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you Kama- sama!!" He cocked his head to the side and laughed. "You don't like Naruto- teme?" I blush. "I like him its just, he is sooooooooo annoying!!" I plopped down on the nearest bench, which happened to be the one Sakura was left on by that ice cube!! What was his name, Sasuke? "Guess What!!" I said excitedly. "Sakura is coming back in a week!! YAYZ!!" He smiled at me and held me tight, so tight I couldn't breath. "_breath_ K-kiba p-please _breath_ can't b-breath!!" He let me go and gave me a sad smile. "I hate to say it but, Naruto found Sasuke and is bringing him back next week." "Oh, well, that's ummm nice." By now I don't know what to think. "Yeah, sorry I had to tell you like this. Its weird how he comes back when Sakura does?" He shakes his head and smiles at me. "How bout we get something to eat?" I smile back at him and grab his hand. "Sounds good to me!!"


	2. Dont leave again

Hello pplz…here is my second chappy

**Hello pplz…here is my second chappy!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO SADLY!!**

** Chapter 2**

** Sakura's POV**

It is a warm, summer day. The wind is lightly blowing giving off the wonderful smell of flowers, and yummy barbeque. The smell was enticing, man am I hungry, I mean come on!! 3 years of living off of ramen…and living with Gaara, grrrrr terrible!! Too bad that on my first day back I have to deal with the oh so wonderful Sasuke!! Sure, everything between team 7 is resolved, but still did he have to be so arrogant!! _**"Why is he looking at us like that?!"**_ As I look over at Sasuke- kun, I see what Sari is talking bout. "Umm, Sasuke- kun? Why are you looking at me like that?!" "hn. Cause you've changed, you look. so….ummm…never mind." He shook his head like he was trying to clear his mind. I cock my head to the side, he just blushes and turns his head. "Sasuke, what is it?!" "How bout we go, get something to eat?" he smiled sadly at me.

"Okay, on one condition! Tell me whats up!!" I say with just a little hostility in my voice. He sighs, "I cant tell you, and I don't know why!!" _**"I have an idea!! How bout we use a truth jutsu!!" **__"That is a brilliant idea!! We can use it at lunch!" _"okay Sasuke lets go eat!!" He gives me a weird look, but shrugs it off.

At lunch I had to wait for the perfect time, which didn't take long. After the waiter left it was just me and Sasuke. "Truth no Jutsu!!" When the jutsu fully worked, I turn to Sasuke. "So what where you gonna tell me before?" Sasuke glares at me. "I was saying I love you!!" He slams his head on the table and sighs. I'm totally speechless, but I manage to ask him when he found out he loved me. "After I left you on the bench, I kept wanting to go back and stay or take you with me, but then I thought about the danger I would be putting you in!" "So why did it take you 5 years to come back?" He looks up at me and smiles weakly. "I was put under a jutsu, I couldn't leave unless Orochimaru told me I could." _**"Well, stupid Oreo!! We could have known bout this before if it wasn't for him!!"**_ I take Sasuke's hand in mine, and kiss it. "I'm just glad your back." "I'm glad to be back."

As we walked to my house, we run into Ten- Ten and Neji, and Ino and Shikamaru. "Hey Saku- chan!!" I turn my head to the side only to be hit in the forehead so hard I fall back. Luckily, Sasuke caught me. "PIG, I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT!!" "Gomen, Sakura, I didn't mean to hit you!!" I smile at her, and gently smack her forehead. "Well we are gonna go! We just wanted to see if Sasuke finally said it!!" He glares at her, takes my hand and walks away with me by his side.

**Kat: whew!! Oh yeahz!! I finally finished chappy 2!! ******

**Sasuke: yeah obviously….hn.**

**Kiba: yo don't talk like dat to her!!**

**Sakura: Plz just R&R!! ******** for me!!**

**Kat: I am thinking of making a 3****rd**** chapter, but idk should I plz tell me!!**

**Yes**

**Or **

**No?**


End file.
